Male?
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Today was the day.  He was finally going to share his most precious secret with Mello.  His name.


_Yes. I know this has been horribly overdone, but I couldn't resist adding to it! And yes, I do know that this is not how you pronounce his name lol._

**MALE?**

**Summary: **_**Today was the day. He was finally going to share his most precious secret with Mello. His name.**_

Matt lifted a hand against the wooden frame he faced. He hit the door with two firm strikes before calling out.

"Hey, Mello? You have a minute?" A shuffling sound was heard inside the room as, Matt assumed, Mello was making his way towards the door. After a second or two of waiting, the door was thrown open, Mello already making his way back across the large room. Matt took it as an open invitation.

As Matt was shutting the door behind him, he held onto the doorknob for a moment longer than necessary to mentally prepare himself once more. 'This is worth it Matt. Mello is worth it. Don't be afraid.' He told himself again before letting go of the knob and turning back to face Mello, who was sitting hunched over his desk, barely paying him any attention at all. Oh well. Maybe that would make it easier, Matt hoped. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you Mello." Matt started, "I have something I wanted to tell you."

Mello's head twitched a bit to show he was listening before letting out an almost bored sounding, "What is it Matt?"

Matt took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"It's Mail." He said in a confident voice. He was thankful that none of the fear or apprehension he had been feeling had leaked out into his voice. He didn't need to give Mello something else to pick on him about. A calm feeling suddenly rushed over him. It was done. He had told Mello his most protected secret. He had told Mello his name!

"What's male?" Mello asked, still not budging from his spot over his desk. Matt, stood a bit shocked. After all this time, and all he gets is a 'What's Mail?' A surge of anger rushed through him before he realized that Mello was serious. The anger faded and he could feel the apprehension returning quickly. Mello didn't get it.

"It's me, Mello." Matt stuttered out quickly before he lost his nerve.

Mello let out an exasperated sigh before standing up. He had enough of this game Matt was trying to play. He had work to do. Why on earth was Matt trying to tell him that he was a male? It wasn't like he didn't already know. I mean, they showered together for God's sake!

"Matt, you dumbass. I spent seven years sharing a room with you. I think I'm aware that you're a boy."

Matt's jaw dropped. _'That idiot! He thought I - that dumbass!' _Matt thought to himself_. 'He actually thought I came here to tell him I was a boy! How dumb does he think I am?_' Matt shook his head as he decided to try a different method.

"You idiot!" Matt said loudly, "I meant my name. My name is Mail. M-A-I-L."

While Matt was still huffing loudly about being misunderstood in such an idiotic way, he didn't notice Mello's mouth fall open. Nor, did he notice Mello's eyes bugging out. If he had been paying more attention, then he might have noticed the fist flying out towards him.

But, as fate would have it, he didn't. And so Matt was flung to the ground, a dark bruise already beginning to form on the side of his face. Matt, shocked by the action, sent an accusative glare up at his friend.

"What the hell, Mello! Why did you punch me!"

Mello glared hard down at his friend.

"What the fuck are you doing, shouting your name in a place like this! This is the fucking Mafia Matt! You dumbass!"

Matt stared up shocked at Mello. Mello was mad that he said it too loud? Suddenly, despite the sharp pain that lingered in his jaw, Matt smiled up at his long time best friend, happy to hear that he cared. He _knew_ that Mello cared, but he so rarely showed it that Matt couldn't help but be happy whenever he sees proof.

Mello turned his eyes away, still glaring as he stuck his hand out to his friend in a silent excuse for an apology. Matt reached up and grabbed Mello's hand, pulling himself up off the ground. He let out a small laugh at the situation, trying to ignore the pain, knowing that Mello's actions were just from his worry. He gave Mello a slight tap on the shoulder to let Mello know he was forgiven and turned to leave the room, throwing a hand up in a wave as he reached the door.

"Haha, talk to you later Mel."

Matt opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He took a quick breath and leaned his back against the door quietly, listening.

"Mihael." He heard in a quiet tone from behind the door.

Matt smiled softly before pushing off the door and walking down the hallways to his room. _Mihael. How pretty._

…..

_Ok, So I'm sorry it's so short, but it was actually a bit from my Matt's Life trilogy before I actually realized that Mail was NOT pronounced male lol. So, I just couldn't keep it in there, but the idea was just too cute to not do anything about it, so I made a little drabble. Hope you guys liked it!_

_And the slight shounen-ai reference lol Gotta love those!_

_Niki_


End file.
